Cognitive models simulate human problem solving and mental task processes in a computerized model. Such models are aimed to remember the past, interact with humans, continuously learn, and refine the responses for future use. A cognitive assistant is a software agent that augments human intelligence by offering capabilities that are beyond the ordinary power and reach of humans. Cognitive assistants offer computational capabilities based on reasoning chains of large amounts of data, which provide cognition powers that augment and scale human intelligence. A cognitive assistant can also interact with humans in a more natural way. Smart search technologies offer solutions to list or sort the search results based on date, but this is an inefficient way in which user needs to look into the details and figure out the age and validity of the news or an advertisement. Also, smart search technologies lack the interactive communication.